


Bite

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bite

“I’m so sorry!”

Crowley was panicking, but Aziraphale was still blissed out from the amazing sex they’d just had.

“It’s fine, really dear.” Aziraphales thumb brushed against Crowley’s lips, smudging the redness there. His thumb came away wet, and he made a curious noise.

“Seriously, just- fuck. Stay there okay?!”

Aziraphale settled back against the cushions as he watched Crowley disappear into the bathroom.

After he’d finished staring at the demons perfect behind, Aziraphale looked at his shoulder, amused at the imprint of Crowley’s teeth. He must have lost control, the actual puncture marks looking better placed as Crowley’s fangs.

It was adorable. The first time ever Crowley had lost enough control to give over to his more demonic side like that.

Truth be told, Aziraphale was just glad the bite didn’t come with poison.

Crowley hurried back with a wet cloth, patting at Aziraphales shoulder. “Want me to heal it?” Crowley asked, sheepishly.

“No, think I’ll let it heal naturally. I rather like your marks on me.”

Crowley spluttered, embarrassed, but continued to clean the bite mark.

It didn’t look half bad.


End file.
